The Next World Domination
by FreyaIII
Summary: so it's mostly bout the demolition boys but it has a lot of other peoples in it too! R&R plez


The Next World Domination  
  
Hey dudes, guess what? I drink tons of pops tonight and I'm so hyper so I wrote a story and it's called  
  
"The Next World Domination"  
  
Really awesome! And rated E for Everyone. (Celebrate)  
  
"Miss Kent, here are the children that you requested. They are from different shelters in Europe, Asia, Africa and North America." Said a man with brown beard. "Thank you, Mr. Carmen. They will be here staying with me." Said Miss Kent.  
  
"As you wish, Ma'am," Then the brown beard man turn around and left the room.  
  
"So girls, may we introduce ourselves to each other?" asked Miss Kent. "My name is Elizabeth Kent, and I bet you know the Demolition Boys?" "Yes Ma'am." Answered the girls. "Very well, they once ruled the Beyblade world, and now, it's time for a change, the girls will ruled the world forever." Said Elizabeth. "Yes Ma'am, the girls will ruled the world." Said the girls. "Good, I'm glad you think so too." She smiled, and rang a small silver bell beside her. Immediately, the man with brown beard whom Elizabeth called Mr. Carmen walked in, "Yes Ma'am?" he said. "Take the girls to their room please." She said. "As you wish." He bowed and led the girls out the room. "Okay, girls, here is your room." Said Carmen.  
  
After Carmen closes the door behind him, one of the girls said, "God, Miss Kent sure is a tough lady." "I totally agree, I never seen anyone so, so formal before back in the shelter." Said the girl from Europe. "I was wondering what are we doing in this old Biovolt Corp building." Wondered the girl from Africa. "Yeah I know, I thought that Boris person suppose to live here with the Demo, whatever their name is." Said the first girl. "That's what I thought too, I heard Boris deleted all of the demolition Boys' system, and I heard they were all cyborgs." Whispered the second girl.  
  
Then suddenly, the door opened, it's a boy they had never seen before. He has red hair and blue eyes. And he said, "Ladies, Miss Kent is waiting for you in the dinning room." Then he shut the door behind him. "Hey, I seen him before, but I cannot remember where." Said Isia, she was from Africa. "Isn't he the Tala person that use to be the captain of the Demolition Boys?" said Ella, she was from China. "Yeah, that's the name." Said Isia, "What were you saying before, Lily?" "Oh you mean the cyborgs thing?" said Lily. "Yeah, I think it's true, Boris deleted their memory system so they couldn't remember their name, and even about the Biovolt." Said Shannon from North America. "And if Tala is here, that means the other boys were here too!" said Ella surprisingly. "Yeah, but we better go down to Miss Kent's office, and remember, to act like brainwashed." Said Lily. And the girls giggled. They walk out the door and went into the empty hallway, and unfortunately, they lost in a crossway.  
  
"Uh oh, which way now?" asked Isia. "I don't know, go ask the boy over there." Said Shannon. "Oh no, I'm not talking to boys." Said Ella. "Neither am I." Said Lily. "Don't look at me, I'm nervous whenever I'm talking to a boy." Said Isia. "Well fine, I'll go." Said Shannon. "Hey excuse me, but do you know which way to the dinning room?" The boy looks at her, and she almost gets a heart attack, he has gray hair, big nose and reddish eyes. "That way." He pointed to a door and was still staring at Shannon. "Thanks." Said Shannon, she looks nervous. She gets back to her team and trying to catch up to her breath. And she said. "Know who that was? That's Ian, another member from the Demolition Boys." "Oh my gosh, they're everywhere, and the seen to be following us all the time. And their eyes..." shivered Lily. "Did he tell you where the dinning room is?" asked Ella. "That door." Said Shannon, pointing to a wooden door. "Great, let's go." Said Isia.  
  
"So girls, come on, sit down, don't be shy." Smiled Miss Kent. And the girls sat down each on a carved wooden chair. Then the cook bring 5 dishes of Russian food, "Thanks, uh..." gasped Isia. "You're welcome." Said the boy. "Miss Kent, may I ask you a question?" asked Lily. "Certainly." Replied Miss Kent. "We sort of notice someone we might know in the building, who are they?" asked Lily. "What are you talking about?" said Miss Kent with her Russian accent. "She's talking about the Demo... the boy that has red hair." Said Shannon, "And we want to know some answers here."  
  
"Okay, so you're finding answers?" The girls nodded, "Will then, here are your answers. Said Miss Kent.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"You have failed!" hissed Boris.  
"Sorry sire, but they were strong." Said Tala. "Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!" yelled Boris, "You have failed because you're weak! You're failures! You were programmed to win, to be the best blader in the world! And Excuses were all you can give me after a sore lose!?" "Sorry sire." Said the boys. "Sorry? Sorry isn't enough. You, you all been removed from this team! Why I oughta..." yelled Boris angrily. He faces the Demolition Boys' back, and destroyed their circuit."  
  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
"So you see, they don't remember anything about the Biovolt, or anything that has to do with it, in fact, they don't even remember their names." Said Miss Kent, "I tell you more than I suppose to tell you, now go back to your room!"  
  
"So we were right the whole time, my teacher told me back in the shelter that I am a biological robots." Said Lily. "Biological robots? I think my teacher told me that too, but what exactly does this biological robots mean?" asked Isia. "Well I think this biological robots are androids that could grow like normal children but has no blood." Explained Ella. "Whoa, interesting, what you say we try, if we doesn't bleed, we're definitely those biological robots. And if we do, then we're normal." Said Shannon. "Good idea, I have a little knife, I knew it will be useful someday." Said Ella. She pulls out a little knife from her pocket. "Well here goes nothing." Said Ella closed her eyes and slides the knife on her arm. And guess what? She didn't bleed a bit! "Oh my gosh, I'm an android! Way cool!" said Ella. And after all the girls have tried, and none of them had blood, and they was ensure that they are androids, then suddenly, Miss Kent came into their room, quickly, Ella hid the knife behind her back, fortunately, Miss Kent did not notice. "Hi girls, I bring you your new blades, wanna try them out?" said Miss Kent cheerfully. She bring them to a locked room, they walked in and Miss Kent use a radar swift through the girls and they changed into their costumes, "Here you go." She handed four new blades into each girls' palm, which now have gloves on it. Ella's are pink, Lily's are green, and Isia's yellow and Shannon's are blue. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" said Miss Kent.  
  
Well here's my new story, hope ya enjoy it, if I got 5 different reviews, I will start a new chapter, or else. (Jkjk) (*(^_^)*) Good-bye for now. 


End file.
